I Love You
by Akasuna Sakurai
Summary: Dialah Naruse Ibara, ketua kelasnya yang bawel, yang selalu menariknya saat membolos, menceramahinya. Saat menatap wajahnya yang penuh senyuman kepercayaan diri, jantungnya terasa berdetak lebih cepat. Tapi apakah seorang manusia hasil dari rekayasa genetik seperti mereka dapat merasakan cinta?/


**Sumarry: Dialah Naruse Ibara, ketua kelasnya yang bawel, yang selalu menariknya saat membolos, menceramahinya. Saat menatap wajahnya yang penuh senyuman kepercayaan diri, jantungnya terasa berdetak lebih cepat. Tapi apakah seorang manusia hasil dari rekayasa genetik seperti mereka dapat merasakan cinta?/******

.****

Disclaimer: Tomonori Inoue**  
Story By: Akasuna Sakurai****  
Rate: T****  
Genre: Romance/Friendship******

.****

Warning: Tulisan ini masih abal-abal, maklumilah saya hanyalah seorang amatiran xDv****

.

**.**

**.**

Haruto terdiam mendapati Naruse tertidur dengan berpangku tangan di pinggir ranjangnya. Di wajahnya terdapat beberapa plester yang didapatinya dari Ibu Kota Lama.

Tersenyum.

"Aku tidak percaya aku masih hidup." gumam Haruto. Pandangannya beralih menatap langit-langit kamar rawat.

Setelah angin kencang yang membawa limbah-limbah nuklir yang sangat berbahaya bagi manusia, ia tidak sadarkan diri. Bersama Komandan Divisi Pertahanan Pertama, yang mungkin sekarang sudah meninggal dunia di tempat.

Pikiran Haruto kembali pada pertanyaan yang memenuhi kepalanya saat membantu para manusia di Ibu Kota lama. Apakah manusia seperti mereka masih layak untuk diselamatkan? Kenapa Naruse ingin sekali menyelamatkan mereka? Dan, kenapa ia sendiri mengikuti Naruse, bukannya mengikuti Ozu bersaudara untuk membasmi manusia sebagai Divisi Pembersihan.

"Haruto?" suara jernih dari sisi ranjangnya membuat Haruto kaget dan menoleh menatap seseorang yang menatapnya dengan pandangan berkaca.

Haruto mencoba untuk bangun dari posisi tidurnya, dan tersenyum menatap Naruse.

"Aku kembali." ucap Haruto.

"Bodoh, kau membuatku panik!" seru Naruse, ia bahkan berdiri dan memeluk Haruto dengan erat, menangis di sana.

Pandangan Haruto berubah lembut. Naruse Ibara, ketua kelasnya yang bawel. Setiap kali ia membolos, Naruse selalu menyusulnya ke atap, memarahinya karena membolos. Tidak tahu kenapa, ia merasa ingin terus bersama Naruse, sehingga melupakan tugasnya sebagai Divisi Pembersihan, dan malah membantu Naruse di Divisi Penyelamatan.

Naruse melepas pelukannya, dan beralih menatapi wajah Harutp yang sepertinya baik-baik saja.

"Bagaimana dengan yang lain?" tanya Haruto.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja, Ibuki-san melahirkan bayi yang lucu, Aoi sampai tidak ingin jauh-jauh dari sana. Justru kau! Kenapa kau tidak ada di kereta?! Kenapa kau..."

"Naruse."

"Ahahaha... aku baik-baik saja kok."

"Terima kasih."

Mereka saling pandang.

Tangan Haruto yang bebas dari infus mencoba menyentuh wajah Naruse, menghapus airmata yang keluar dari matanya. Sementara Naruse sendiri hanya diam membeku, dadanya bergemuruh, membuat wajahnya sedikit merona.

"Naruse, apa aku bisa keluar dari Rumah Sakit sekarang?"

Naruse segera menjaga jarak dari Haruto, berbalik menatap pintu masuk.

"A-Akan kutanyakan dulu." dan sosoknya segera menghilang di balik pintu.

Diam-diam Haruto menatap tangannya. Naruse menangis untuknya. Kenyataan itu membuatnya tersenyum. Ia yakin saat dirinya tidak ada di dalam kereta waktu itu, Naruse segera mencarinya dan tidak memedulikan angin kencang yang akan datang padanya.

Ya, mereka sebagai Coppelion memang memiliki adaptasi dan daya tahan yang lebih baik daripada manusia normal. Tapi tetap saja angin itu begitu kencang dan putih, ia bahkan tidak dapat melihat apapun saat angin itu menerpanya yang sedang berusaha mendirikan sebuah tiang listrik bersama Kepala Divisi Satu.

Haruto menatap tangannya yang sedang di infus, lalu menyentuh dadanya, dimana ia menerima tembakan dai senapan api. Saat itu Haruto benar-benar berfikir bahwa ia tidak akan bisa menemui Naruse lagi.

Tapi kenyataannya, Naruse lah yang kembali untuk menyelamatkannya.

Pintu kamar rawatnya di buka oleh seorang dokter, di belakangnya Naruse mengikuti.

"Istirahatlah sampai besok, kalau keadaanmu membaik, kau diizinkan kembali." ucap sang dokter, memeriksa keadaannya. Naruse kembali duduk di sampingnya.

"Luka dalamnya sudah sembuh, tapi kau harus istirahat." dokter tersebut tersenyum dan berjalan keluar ruangan.

Hening.

"Naruse." panggil Haruto.

Naruse menatapnya, Haruto terdiam menimang-nimang pertanyaan yang akan ia lontarkan.

"Apa Coppelion seperti kita boleh merasakan cinta?" tanya Haruto, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada jendela.

"Eh?" Naruse terkejut dan menggaruk pipinya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Bagaimana ya? Kita memang boneka manusia, kita memang lahir hasil dari rekayasa genetik." Haruto menatap Naruse.

"Tapi, kita bisa makan, kita bisa bicara, kita punya perasaan, kita bisa menangis, tertawa, kita sama dengan manusia kan?" kini Haruto tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Jadi kurasa kita boleh merasakan cinta." simpul Naruse.

"Kalau begitu," Haruto mulai bersuara, ia bahkan mendekati wajah Naruse yang malah menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Bolehkah aku, merasakan cinta padamu?"

Naruse membeku saat merasakan bibir Haruto menyentuh bibirnya. Mata Haruto bahkan terpejam. Ia ingin mendorong Haruto, tapi suara hatinya dan tubuhnya berkata lain.

Haruto melepas ciuman mereka dan terus menatap wajah ketua kelasnya yang memerah.

"Hahaha, lucu sekali wajahmu, Naruse!" ucap Haruto.

Naruse tercenung akan perubahan sikap Haruto. Haruto yang menyebalkan kembali.

"A-Apa?!" Naruse berdiri dan menarik kerah baju rumah sakitnya Haruto.

"Kau tidak boleh melukai pasien, Naruse." ucap Haruto, menyentuh tangan Naruse yang menarik kerah bajunya.

"Huh, bodoh! Haruto bodoh!"

"Yang tadi aku serius."

Hening.

"Eh?"

Haruto memiringkan tubuhnya ke kanan, dan tersenyum. Mengabaikan Naruse yang sedang terdiam di kiri ranjangnya.

.  
**  
Tamat**

.

AN: \O.O/ Horeee ~ Sakurai bikin Fanfic Coppelion, gaje x3 Suka banget deh sama Coppelion. Dari eps awal nungguin Haruto (liat Haruto di Opening) x3 dan ternyata hubungan Haruto dan Naruse itu lucu, Naruse suka banget nyusulin Haruto di atap :O dan bener deh, pas pertolongan pertama, Naruse kehilangan napasnya karena asap, Haruto langsung ngasih napas buatan / sampai di eps 11 yang aku tonton kemarin-kemarin, Naruse bilang, untuk Haruto cepat kembali. Jadilah FF ini kubuat xDTop of Form

Bottom


End file.
